Battle of Void
Captain Maggie | commander2 = Queen D-38 Blue Ring Stag Beetle | commander3 = | strength1 = AE: Elite Space Fleet, 7th Ground Division, 16th Ground Division, Elite Armor Unit Knight Order: 2-3 Master Knights, Knights | strength2 = High Ranks: 1 EX-Type Zero, 1 Named Type 2, 1 Type 5, 8 Type 15s Low Ranks: Teddy Bears, Walking Shrimps, Plants, Anti-Airs | strength3 = | casualties1 = 7th Ground Division 16th Ground Division 8 Special Warships 5,000 soldiers 26 Knights | casualties2 = D-38 Blue Ring Stag Beetle Type 5 other Beasts | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Battle of Void (CC 429 - CC 430) was a protracted military confrontation between Humans and Beasts on Planet Void that started when Queen D-38 invaded the planet. The battle was made difficult because of the unexpected strength of D-38's brood. Human forces were surprised since the known behavioral pattern of Dile-Types such as D-38 was to be defensive and to focus on its Nest instead of building up an army. The Battle of Void was covered by the first two chapters of Main Episode-0 Pray (Chapter 1 & Chapter 2) designated as "Opening Episode Parts 1 & 2", a special sub-episode that serves as an extended prologue to the Knight Run series. It is noted to be the first battle that introduces readers to the Human-Beast conflict. Background Planet Void is a human world situated on the vulnerable frontiers of the Absolute Defense Line and within the jurisdiction of the Northern Order. It is undergoing substantial terraformation, specifically through Montia Flower planting techniques, to completely make the planet habitable. Despite the risks associated, a colony was recently established on Void with support from the AE Government to resettle populations and maintain sustainable living space. The settler colonists of the planet came from families of AE soldiers deployed in the front lines, refugees of eroded or impoverished worlds, and survivors of other Beast attacks. Since it was only a nascent colony, it lacked proper facilities and an effective self-defense force. Still, its inhabitants are content with their lives on the planet. They are known to be proud of their ruggedness and for taming Void's initially hostile conditions to transform it into their own home. When D-38's invasion broke out, many of the inhabitants refused to leave Void, volunteering instead to join AE's military forces to repel the Beast threat from their established home. Battle The invasion started in CC 429 with Beast Queen D-38 crash landed on Planet Void in the form of a meteor. A residential area was immediately destroyed due to its close proximity to the impact site. An outbreak of Beasts then started pouring out of the crater while D-38 immediately started constructing her Nest fortress by mimicking an AE Air Command Center. Several Plants were also observed accompanying D-38 in its entry to the planet. These Plants latched themselves on the ground surrounding D-38's Nest and assisted its Queen in creating a huge and powerful army. The AE and Knight Order immediately responded by deploying its forces to defend Void. By the time reinforcements arrived however, advanced stages of erosion were already observable from the planet's surface. D-38's Offensive ]] Based on D-38's Dile-Type nature, AE and Knights expected the Beasts' strategy would be to take shelter in their Nest while completing the erosion of Void. Humans then initiated a strategy reliant on aerial and orbital superiority to defeat the "defensive" Beasts through constant bombardments. To counter the impressive toughness of D-38's Nest, the Mantle Buster Anti-fortress bombs were utilized even though it can also damage the planet. Ground forces were then spread thinly as they were only meant to surround and blockade the Nest. Military commanders reaffirmed the low risk of a Beast incursion owing to the defensive Dile-Type nature of D-38. They also assumed that D-38's brood army would have no substantial strength. Surprisingly, D-38 launched a break-out offensive in CC 430, against the assumptions of AE and Knights. This offensive overwhelmed the surrounding ground forces and forced all human military forces to retreat. To make matters worse, the Queen also produced EX-Type Zero Blue Ring to negate humanity's aerial and orbital advantage alongside a Type 2 and a Type 5 to lead her brood army's breakthrough on the ground. AE's fleet formations were scattered while several army units were lost in the ensuing carnage. Due to the prowess it showed in the battlefield, the Type 2 was then "named" as Stag Beetle in acknowledgement of its grave threat. D-38 also produced specialized Beasts in anti-air warfare to deter bombing operations such as Walking Shrimps, Anti-Air structures, and a network of Jamil Organs. The Jamil Organs produce an ECM effect which interferes with communications and sensors. AE Counter-Attack The AE and Knight forces were regrouped to put up a last line of defense. Fortunately, the timely arrival of an AUA Expeditionary Force to Void bolstered humanity's military strength in the battle. AE ordered the forced evacuation of the planet which was met with intense resistance from the inhabitants. Offensive plans were put on hold while Blue Ring continued wrecking havoc on any human forces that dare approach D-38's Nest. Blue Ring, Stag Beetle, and the Type 5 also targeted human bases, command centers, and other related facilities that were supporting AE's fleets. AE and Knights reconfirmed the indispensability of aerial and orbital superiority in suppressing D-38. For the bombing operations to resume safely, a special mission to take down the guarding EX-Type Zero was commenced by all remaining Knights with utmost priority. Blue Ring was ultimately neutralized and then captured alive as a result of this special mission. AE then immediately resumed its bombing operations and the Beasts were pushed back. The 61st Plant, the last active Plant of D-38, was subsequently destroyed. However, all active Knights in Void had been expended in the mission to suppress Blue Ring. Master Knight Leo, credited in taking down the EX-Type Zero, broke his arm and was thus incapable of taking further actions. He specifically requested War Adviser Anne Mayer, an inactive Master Knight, to substitute him in a rescue mission to reestablish contact and safely secure the retreat of the AE Elite Armor Unit which had been lost amidst combat. The AE Elite Armor Unit was a new experimental unity that was field testing prototype weapons during the Battle of Void. It was tasked in spearheading AE's counter-attack while also collating battle data with their equipment. The majority of the unit's members were colonists from Void recruited to restore humanity's initiative for a speedy conclusion in the battle. Unfortunately, the Elite Armor Unit's eagerness during the AE counter-attack made it penetrate too deeply into Beast territory; they then subsequently lost communications with command as the unit entered the effective range of the Jamil Organ network. Recognizing that they are already far too behind enemy lines, the Elite Armor Unit resolved to assault D-38's Nest through Route D. Along the way, they absorbed other units that were also lost during the counter-offensive or had been stranded in their positions since D-38's breakthrough. The Elite Armor Unit's charge to Route D was interrupted by several Beasts, most notably by the Type 5 who stalled the unit from advancing any further while inflicting many casualties. Before the whole unit was decimated, Anne's rescue fortunately arrived. The Master Knight successfully fought off and slain the Type 5. Road of Pilgrims Since Queen D-38 mimicked the designs of an AE Air Command Center, human military commanders already had an idea on the layout of her Nest. AE and Knight Order identified Route D, nicknamed the "Road of Pilgrims", which provided direct access to D-38's throne chamber as the best option for infiltration. Several attempts were made to assault Route D but they were unsuccessful. Five Knights already died in vain from these attempts. The leader of the Elite Armor Unit, Captain Maggie, refused AE's retreat orders and instead requested Anne to accompany them to Route D; however, Anne flatly refused. Maggie berated Anne for acting "un-Knightly" but she rationalized that there would be less field casualties in AE's bombing operations. Void would then be liberated within 6 months if the bombings progress as it is. Despite acknowledging the validity of the bombing strategy, Maggie criticized that within those 6 months, the planet would die due to D-38's continuing erosion and the collateral damages caused by the Mantle Busters. She and her fellow colonists were adamant in taking any chances to end the battle before that happens. Succumbing to her emotions, Anne then decided to accompany the Elite Armor Unit to Route D to save the colonists' home. Upon entering Route D, the Elite Armor Unit and Anne were met by scores of high rank beasts but they persevered in advancing. Halfway through, D-38's remaining powerful Beast, Named Type 2 Stag Beetle, began attacking the intruders. Anne opposed Stag Beetle but received a critical injury instead. The Elite Armor Unit then scrambled to protect her while retreating away from Stag Beetle. Unfortunately, the Beasts surrounded and gave them no time to regroup. The pursuing Stag Beetle forced itself inside the unit's tight formation and proceeded to pick off the unit's members one by one. Anne strained herself to fight Stag Beetle once more and ultimately succeeds in slaying it. The death of Stag Beetle emboldened the remaining soldiers to press on. The Elite Armor Unit finally penetrated D-38's throne chamber and a last fight occurred against the Queen's Type 15 bodyguards. Anne, with support of the Elite Armor Unit, neutralizes the bodyguards before proceeding to behead D-38, thus ending the Battle of Void. Aftermath With the death of Beast Queen D-38, her brood became disorganized and thereafter systematically hunted down. D-38's Nest itself withstood for another month under intense AE bombardment before it finally collapsed. Ground forces then breached the Nest en masse, clearing it of any hostile presence and other Beast remainders. Due to the actions of the Elite Armor Unit and Anne, Planet Void was spared from totally dying off as a habitable planet although it still necessitated being subjected to a lengthy rehabilitation process to remove all traces of erosion. Total casualties during the battle was innumerable. Blue Ring, by itself alone, was responsible for the deaths of 5,000 soldiers, the complete destruction of 8 special warships from the AE Elite Space Fleet, and the annihilation of the 7th and 16th Ground Divisions. The EX-Type Zero also killed 21 Knights while critically injuring the rest. Gallery Category:Event Records Category:Human-Beast conflict